The Gift of Life
by Shaymix1234
Summary: (TAKES PLACE IN EP. 34) You can't save the lives of the people you've lost. but you can save them with a gift which gives people eternal happiness from many tragic past. But can you give anyone the Gift of Life? SUMMARY SUCKS BUT STORY IS GOOD


**Me: Hey guys, Shaymix here! Welcome to my first one chapter only story called " _The Gift of Life_ "! ^w^**

 **Mike Schmidt: What the h#%* is this place?! OAO**

 **Me: , Mike. TwT**

 **Mike Schmidt: So Fazf%#$ isn't in Fanfiction or whatever you called it? T_O**

 **Me: Maybe? hehehe... O~O**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald: MIIIIIIKE! Freddy's in the room! A**

 **Freddy Fazbear: Hey Mikey! Who's that girl? Is she your daughter! OvT**

 **Mike Schmidt: WHAT THE F#%*?! I THOUGHT HE WASN'T ON THIS BULLS*$%#! :O**

 **Me: *LA GASP* 0o0**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald: Mike! She's just a kid! Don't use that language. O^O**

 **Me: Moving on... This fanfic was inspired from " Lion 3: Straight to Video" and Rebornica's comic called "THE ORIGINS OF THE MARIONETTE".**

 **Jereremy: That seems resonable.**

 **Me: I posted this fanfic because I missed doing fanfics so I've decided to post the fanfics on DeviantART for the authors who have a DeviantART account which means you can... "MarioNOTte" worry about it! OVO**

 **Mike Schmidt: HEY! That's my puns you're using you b#$%*!**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald: MIKE!**

 **Mike Schmidt: Sorry, Jeremy.**

 **Me: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! XD**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald: I am so sorry. v_v**

 **Me: It's fine, Jeremy! Just tell everyone the disclaimer!**

 **Jeremy: The following fanfiction is a parody of Five Nights At Freddy's 2: The Give Gifts, Give Life mini game. If you are unfamiliar with this mini game, I suggest you go and play the game first. The intent of this fanfiction is for any entertainment purposes only.**

 **Me: Mike, if you take care of the second half of the diclaimer, I'll give you a picture of Doll wearing a sexy dress.. TwT**

 **Mike Schmidt: OK FINE! :C *Reads the Disclaimer* With this in mind, it's also worth mentioning that the sentiments of the creator of this fanfiction, towards the franchise in question, will not interfere of with the content of the fanfiction in question. That being the, the creator of this fanfiction has no offense to the creators of the franchise in question, the franchise in question itself, the franchise's characters or the people who like the franchise in question.**

 **Me: Without further ado, thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _"Whatever you guys are doing sounds fun!"  
The children's laughter filled the summer heat but only one young girl who didn't laugh or play. She had pure white hair, her eyes were frozen as ice, and she worn a sky blue summer dress. She was named Tiana Julien, Daughter of Hanayuki Julien and Ryan Julien. Unlike her mother, the eight year old did not have any elemental power, but she was born with a gift_ _known as the sixth sense. A group of kids told her that she could not play with them but instead to just watch them, and that made young Tiana very sad.  
" I wish I could join_ _."  
_

* * *

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

* * *

Tiana was in entrance of Borg Industries just staring at the beauty of the blue sky. Her appearance was different. She was now 17(around Lloyd's age), her snowflake-like hair was very long, and she worn a dress with sky blue fur with white boots with the same fur color from her dress. In her mind was those two words that kept repeating eversince she came back from the Digiverse(WHEN SHE DIED SHE WAS A SPIRIT IN THE DIGIVERSE)...

 ** _HELP HIM_**

Tiana was cold, hungry, and lost in this new curious place. She was at brink of crying because she had one thought in her mind and it was her mother.  
A young little girl asked, with curiosity, "Where's your mother? I'm gonna help you find your mommy, just let me ask my mommy after we come back. Bye miss!" And that was the last time the little girl was seen. Tiana, knowing the little girl left, begain talking about her pain.

 **TIANA'S POV**

" My mom is gone and left me all alone. I can't see.( **AN: SHE ISN'T BLIND SHE MEANT TO SAY THAT SHE CANNOT SEE HAPPINESS** ) She was my light in the dark. Her lullaby and warmth is all I remember." I replied to the silence. My mother, Hanayuki, sang a lullaby called _" Snow Flower"_ , and I can only remember that. I heard a car engine.  
" What's wrong, little one?" asked the man. The man was around his forties, the color of his hair was a very dark grey, he was in a wheelchair, and he was wearing a robotic suit with glasses on his face. I immediately knew that I have to tell him, because he appeared to be kind.  
" I'm cold. I'm hungry. I'm lost." I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.  
" Don't worry. Stay here." I sat and waited.  
( **TIME SKIP TO 5** **MINUTES** **LATER** )  
I heard footsteps.  
" Who's there?" I questioned. The man from before replied,  
" It's me."  
I smelled food. I saw a cupcake with a card attatched to the paper plate. I grabbed the cupcake and began tasting the sweetness of the cupcake. I wasn't hungry anymore. I thanked the man. I heard him drove off, and I thought he helped me. I looked at the card, with curiosity of what was in the card. I opened the card to find two family photos, one showing Zane( **NOTE** **TIANA AND ZANE ARE LONG LOST SIBLINGS** ), Falcon, and my dad while the next one showing me, my dad, and... my mother. I felt numb.( **Note: Tiana is not dying she is getting scarred** ) I couldn't move. He tricked me.  
" Mom? Mom..." I couldn't stop crying. I miss her so much that I could wish for her to get better. One memory of my mother ran into my mind and I really missed her so much and it was very painful to forget about her death.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _My dad told me that mommy was very sick, and she may never wake up if she lost in her battle against her sickness. I was afraid that mommy will be gone, and I'll be all alone. My mother woke me up at 6:00 AM and told me that we were going to the peach tree, the one with an old_ ** _TIRE_** _swing. We had a lot of fun, playing hide and seek, playing a fun game of tag, and I rode on the tire swing. Eventually, mommy sat next to the tree's bark and I rested my head on her legs. I looked up to her face. I knew she was looking at the sunrise.  
" Isn't it remarkable, Tiana? This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear. The lives they live are so complicated... a-and so simple. I can't wait for you to join them." My mother said as her tears fell on her cheeks. " Tiana, we can't both exist_ _. I'm going to become half of you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you. Because you're going to be something extraordinary. You're going to be a Guardian Angel."  
The Guardian Angels are Heaven's Warriors who_ _protect_ _realms like Ninjago. I think the Guardian Angels will always win. Then, my mother closed her eyes as she told me on her last breath, " Take care of them, Tiana, my little snowflake."  
I looked up noticing that mom had her eyes closed for about two and a half minutes_ _. I knew that my mother's sickness put her in a neverending slumber. I began crying softly as I asked the courpse,  
" Mommy..."_

* * *

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

I then realized that he tricked me. Just like how everyone did in my life...  
Tricked me.  
 **Backstabed** me.  
 _ **Left**_ me.  
 ** _USED_** **_me._**  
Like some sort of puppet.  
I then looked down at my brother's funeral, my friends are suffering from his death.  
 _I don't want friends to suffer,_ I thought. _Please! Help them, save them._  
The Overlord's last words before I was reunited with my body( **HER BODY NEVER DECAYED AFTER HER DEATH** )were ringing in my head.  
 _You can't._  
" No. I will save you. I will not be alone." I said, while I was using my new powers to make the snowflakes float from the sky to the city. I won't be alone anymore. My brother, my family, my friends, and most of all everyone in Ninjago will be protected with the help of the heroes. Then snowflakes began to fall.  
My gift will be the most important gift in the world of Ninjago, so here is my gift to all of you before I leave this area. I thought as I began talking again for one last time.  
" My friends. I will give you a gift. The gift of Life."  
I began running away from my brother's memorial as I know that every person in Ninjago will now have The Gift of Life, which is eternal happiness that I once have when my mother was alive. I was really glad that I gave them,

 _ **The Gift**_ _ **of Life**_.

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **Me: Well, that was fun!**

 **Mike Schmidt: Yeah, yeah, whatever! NOW GIVE THE DOLL IN A SEXY DRESS PICTURE!**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald: Uh oh.**

 **Me: Actually, I just said that so you can shut that trap of yours! So I do not have a pic of Doll in a sexy dress.**

 **Mike Schmidt: MOTHER F#$%ER! YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WRONG A #$%* , B%$# !**

 **Me: I'm just gonna run... see ya' in the next fanfic! (STARTS RUNNING)**

 **Mike Schmidt: BRING YOUR F #$%*$ A#$ BACK HERE, YOU P*%$#!**

P.S. My DEVIANTART ACCOUNT IS zanesecretcrush


End file.
